This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Investigators from around the world see images produced at the Center and gain insight into our work through our web site, publications, and presentations at technical meetings. We share data to support their research. See examples are below.